


Becoming

by clarka



Series: The Adventures of Trollhunter Claire and Half Troll Jim [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Trollhunter Claire Nuñez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarka/pseuds/clarka
Summary: Claire takes up the mantle of Trollhunter and is very confused as to what the hell is going on.





	1. part i

Bular had come through the sewer’s to Strickler’s house. Like always he showed up with no warning or manners. Barging in from his basement boasting about killing Kanjigar.  He had told Strickler how he died and then immediately ordered him to retrieve the amulet before darkness. If it wasn’t such an important mission Strickler might have reminded Bular how they were equals but the Trollhunter was dead and they would get the amulet before it could choose a new champion. He couldn’t help but smile.

 

“And there goes the bell. Have a good lunchtime, I’ll see you all next week.” Said Strickler, thankful for once that students always left his classroom in a rush. He had work to do. As not to raise suspicions he decided his recovery of the amulet should happen in his lunch break. Not even a step out of his classroom a voice called his name. “Mr Strickler can I talk to you quickly.” It was Claire Nuñez. She was smart,  got on with her work and up until recently a straight A student. There was also another reason why she was on his radar.

 “Ah Miss Nuñez, of course.” He replied smiling even though he as itching to leave.

“It’s just my grades have slipping lately with everything being chaotic at home and I was wondering if I might be able to do some extra credit work or something?” Claire asked. A simple solution.

“I think I can sort something out. Come by my office after school today we can talk further.” He said.

Claire smiled widely, “Thank you sir.” Then rushed off to where her friends were waiting. He almost felt sorry for the girl. Her little brother, probably the reason her grades haven’t been top notch as  of late, is a candidate for being replaced by a changeling. They had recently suffered a loss at the Janus Order and wanted a new operative in Arcadia. Enrique Nuñez was not only the perfect age but from an influential family. Furthermore, Claire was proof that the family could raise a child into high places as Claire was one of Arcadia High’s top students.

But that didn’t matter right now, today he had an important mission.

 

Strickler found Kanjigar right where Bular said he would be. To a human his remains looked like a pile of rubble and rocks, nothing interesting. This was to his advantage as no one had come close enough to notice the faint blue glow of the Trollhunter’s amulet. He picked it up. It was surprisingly light weight and small. If he were to close his eyes, he could imagine it being just pocket watch. Strickler pocketed the amulet and made for his car, feeling accomplished. Unbeknownst to him several pairs of eyes were watching him from the sewers, cursing that their job just got harder.

 

Bular had instructed him to place the amulet in a place no troll could get too. Strickler’s first thought was the Janus Order headquarters. But the headquarters was filled with changelings whom Strickler had no trust in. The best place should be a place only known to him. The secret room in his office at the school was the perfect place.

Annoyingly, he had used up his lunch break getting the amulet so Strickler had to wait to after his lessons to get back to office. He spent most of his lessons slightly nervous, the amulet was still in his pocket and there was no saying what it could do. He hadn’t even a moment to catch his breath in his office before a loud and hurried knock on his door. Strickler quickly placed the amulet in one of his desk drawers. “Come in.” He called loud enough to be heard from outside his office.

 “Err… Mr Strickler?” It was Shannon Longhannon, a quiet and rather wise girl from his class.

“Yes, whatever is the problem?” He replied trying to keep up a cool act.

“Steve Palchuck’s in a fight and we need a teacher to break it up.” She responded still looking nervous. Upon hearing this new Strickler had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Due to young Palchuck being a star on every sports team Coach Lawrence let him get away with anything, resulting in some rather nasty behaviour on Steve’s part.

“I’ll be right there.” He said. The amulet would be safe the few minutes he was gone.

 

Claire knocked on Mr Strickler’s door. She did it again, no answer. “Mr Strickler, its Claire Nuñez from class 10 B. You said to come by your office after school."

 _“Claire Nuñez.”_ Mr Strickler called, it didn’t really sound like her history teacher but who else would be in his office? She took it as an invitation to come in. “Good after-“ Claire was in the middle of greeting her teacher when she realised there was nobody in the room.

“Mr Strickler, where did you go?” She asked, was this a dumb prank or something.

 _“Claire Nuñez.”_ The voice called out again, it definitely wasn’t Mr Strickler’s voice.

“Ha ha, very funny. Is this Steve?” Claire said, convinced this was a prank.

 _“Claire Nuñez.”_ The voice was coming from Mr Strickler’s desk.

 ** _“Claire Nuñez.”_** She decided she was just coming to ignore it.

 ** _“Claire Nuñez.”_** Was the voice getting louder?

 ** _“Claire Nuñez.”_** The voice was by sure getting louder.

 ** _“CLAIRE NUÑEZ.”_** That was it.

 

“Fine I’ll open the draw. But I swear if I open it, I get covered in goo or something I will…” Claire was about to unleash an ungodly threat but the only thing inside the desk draw was some pens and a glowing stop watch? _‘Is this what’s been making such a racket?’_ Claire thought. It repeated her name again. At least it wasn’t shouting it, but she was still annoyed. ‘ _Where are the damn batteries.’_

“Hello, who’s in there.” Called out Mr Strickler. _‘Holy crap, I forgot I left the door open.’_ Claire said to herself panicking. As quick as she could she shoved the glowly thing back in the draw and ran to the centre of the room. She’d tear Steve a new one if that dumb-ass prank got her in trouble.

“Miss Nuñez, what are you doing in my office?” Mr Strickler asked, peering at her.

“Remember you told me to come by your office. I knocked but you didn’t answer so I thought maybe you couldn’t hear me or something so t let myself in.” Claire said smiling, hoping her half-truth worked.

“Ah yes, I forgot about our little appointment. Something came up and I’m terribly busy today could we have that conversation tomorrow perhaps?” He asked but still looking slightly chilling.

“Of course.” Claire replied just happy she hadn’t got detention.

“And Miss Nuñez?” Had she spoken too soon?

“Yes.” She answered, god why did she have to jinx it?

“Next time please wait outside.” Mr Strickler said with a smile.

“Can do.” She responded almost skipping away. She prayed that none of what happened today would come up ever again.


	2. part ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky finds out who the new Trollhunter is.

Blinky was certainly not having a good day. Not only has a dear and courageous friend of his had met their doom but he had almost lost the Amulet of Daylight to humans. As Kanjigar has perished in the sunlight, Blinky had to wait until nightfall to retrieve the amulet which would be hopefully handed down to Draal. He’d hoped no human would take notice of a pile of rocks but much to his dismay one did. A middle-aged man with vibrant green eyes approached Kanjigar’s remains around midday. _‘Maybe he won’t even notice the amulet.’_ Prayed Blinky. Sadly, the human man did. He then pocketed the amulet and left the canals. Blinky heard the sounds of a human automobile starting, _‘That must be the human’s vehicle’_ he thought. Blinky decided he would follow the sound of the automobile through the sewers until it stopped, and he could carefully recover the amulet from the human. Easy. Hopefully.

 

The human man ended his journey at what seemed to be a school for human adolescents. The pipes and vents of the building were less spacious then the sewers but Blinky had to make do. He tracked the human to a room full of children. After an hour or so the children left, and new ones replaced them. _‘The man must be a teacher.’_ Concluded Blinky. Finally, the man left that room and Blinky followed him to the next. The human was alone in that room. He took out the amulet, Blinky found it very strange to see such a thing in the hands of a human.

A knock of the door. The human hid the amulet in a draw, unlocked. “Come in.” Called the Human in his unusual accent.

“Err… Mr Strickler?” It was a spectacled human girl. A particularly nervous one.

“Yes, whatever is the problem?” Asked the teacher.

“Steve Palchuck’s in a fight and we need a teacher to break it up.” The girl replied.

The teacher looked annoyed but nonetheless responded “I’ll be right there.” He then promptly left. _‘Perfect!’_ Thought Blinky excitedly, the amulet was left alone and accessible. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get out of the vents and get the amulet with daylight shinning through the windows. Maybe it wasn’t as perfect as he originally thought. A knock at the door interrupted his musings and then another, and voice that said “Mr Strickler, its Claire Nuñez from class 10 B. You said to come by your office after school.” Then something happened that Blinky couldn’t believe.

 _“Claire Nuñez.”_ It was the amulet, the same voice that chose Kanjigar all those years ago. A human, the amulet had chosen a human. _‘No maybe, there was another troll around who happened to have a human sounding name who was in contact with humans.’_ Thought Blinky desperately, no one in Trollmarket would accept a HUMAN Trollhunter.

The door opened and in walked in who Blinky assumed was Claire Nuñez. She like a lot of humans compared to trolls was small and skinny. She wore dark shades of purples and blues with a skull image on her chest. She had colourful items decorating her dark hair and small part of her hair was blue unlike the rest of it.

The amulet continued to call out her name and the girl responded. There was no doubt that the new Trollhunter was the human child, Claire Nuñez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said that this will be claire reaction to becoming the trollhunter but i have written most of the au version on the becoming episodes and i want to break them down a bit so that will definitly be next chapter


	3. part iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets Blinky and Aaarrrgghh and finds out she's the trollhunter

Claire was home alone. Her parents were out with Enrique doing some dumb baby class. They forgot to tell her when they would be back. Or maybe they did tell her and she wasn’t paying attention. What happened at school that day had her a bit preoccupied. After the incident no one came forward to reveal that they pranked her. She’d checked all of the most likely suspects social media and there was nothing. She even talked to both Mary and Darci about it. Neither of them had any clues who did it or what the glowing thing was. Right now, they’re probably scouring the internet for what it was instead of their algebra homework. Claire was thankful for having such great friends, but the situation made her feel a bit uneasy. It was just plain weird.

Claire was microwaving left overs from last night’s dinner when she started to hear the noises coming from the basement. “Raccoons.” She muttered under her breath. _‘Dinner’s going to have wait.’_ She thought as she grabbed a broom and made her way down the basement steps.

There was a rustling in the corner of the room. Claire whipped her head around, but she was too late and just saw a shadow. She clutched her broom tighter. She made her way towards the light and tentatively turned it on. _‘It was just raccoons.’_ She told herself, annoyed at herself for being such a scardey cat.

She saw something move and screamed. It was just her reflection in a dusty mirror. _‘Idiot.’_ She thought to herself. Just when she had calmed herself down from that, the light went off with a bang. Claire stifled a scream, once again she took a deep breath to calm herself down and carried on. She notices some coals have fallen out from their bags. She picks one up, rolling it in her fingers then a loud voice behind her booms,“Master Claire!”

As fast as she could Claire turns around and before is a thing! A monster! She screams and falls down on her back. She ends up almost crawling to get away from the thing as fast as she can. In the rush she bangs her head on a pipe, but right now that little bit of pain doesn’t matter. “Master Claire!” The monster repeats still with that terrifying smile on its face. With a scream Claire backs away again and hits her head on the pipe for a second time. “We have found you!” It said. Claire screams in reply. And shuffles back in a different direction until she reaches a wall. “I am known as Blinky.” It states holding out one of its four arms. She feels something move behind her. Claire look up. It was another monster.

“Hi.” The new monster greets with a wave. She screams then jumps to her feet. _‘How many monsters were there?’_ She thinks in a panic. She tries to run but just ends up facing the other monster. “Its Aaarrrgghh. Three Rs.” The bigger of the two says. She backs away to a different direction. Unfortunately, it’s the direction of the furnace. With a yelp she burns her hands. With no where else to go she sinks to the floor and covers her head.

Both monsters leans other her, almost like they’re examining her. “Hmm. She says AAAAAAAAAHHHH a lot.” Says the greyish one, Arrrg was it?

“It’s more of a yelp. A greeting perhaps.” Replies the other, Blink or something. It leans in closer and yells in her face. She tries to run again but the big one grabs her by the legs and holds her upside down. _‘Holy shit, it’s strong!’_

“Master Claire, you have been chosen.” Says Blink something . Claire can’t take this anymore maybe if she closes her eyes it will all just go away. “Hmm. Blinky. She looks scared.” Responds Arrrg stills clutching her like some ragdoll.

“Uh, Aaarrrgghh, my good fellow, would you mind?” Asks Blinky, “This is a moment of some solemnity.”

“Hmmm. Solembily?” Says Aaarrrgghh confused.

“It means serious and dignified.”

“Hmm. Dig-oo-nified.”

Claire finally manages to say something, “Could you put me down, please.” She hopes she doesn’t sound as terrified as she is. The weird conversation the monsters are having makes them seem like less of a threat, but she still wasn’t convinced they weren’t here to eat her or something. Aaarrrgghh proceeds to do so and when done pats her on the head. Claire felt a bit dizzy but other then that she was fine.

“Thank you. Now, where was I?” Said Blinky.

“Uh, Master Claire… found you…” Replied the other.

“Ah yes, thank you,” Blinky carried on, “Master Claire, you have been chosen,” She hoped she wasn’t chosen to be a main course. “ The Amulet of Daylight challenges you to ascend to the most sacred of offices.”

“Orifices, what orifices?” Questions Aaarrrgghh.

“Offices. It means responsibilities. Unbeknownst  to your kind, there is a secret world, a vast civilisation  of trolls lurking beneath your very feet, hidden from view.”

“Wait, trolls?” Asks Claire most likely stuttering.

“Yes Trolls.” Replies Blinky

“You’re trolls?” She says, still unsure of what on earth is happening.

“Yes. And it is now your charge to protect them all. For you, Master Claire, are the Trollhunter!” States Blinky dramatically.

“Trollhunter!” Echoes Aaarrrgghh.

“This honour is yours to accept. So, what say you?” Asks Blinky happily. By now Claire was pretty sure they weren’t going to eat her, but everything was too much. Secret civilisations, trolls, whatever the hell a Trollhunter was, it was all just too overwhelming. She started to feel the room spinning and the everything went dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used the word scream way more than someone should

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the unoriginal title, the next chapter will be Claire meeting Blinky and AAARRRGGHH.  
> Also i have no idea how school classes work in a america but i know Claire's in her sophomore year which is tenth grade according to the internet so class 10 B will have to do


End file.
